


Divine Intervention

by goodmorningvietnam666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alliances, Canon Divergence, Fallen Angels, Gen, Lucifers trying to be a good guy, Mistrust, its not necessarily working, supernatural team up, yay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angels have fallen, and other than the onslaught of monsters, its their only problem.</p>
<p>Then, quite literally, the Devil shows up at their door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is a huge WIP but I needed some feedback, it should be noted that this diverges from about the beginning of Season 9 onwards so... no demonic older brothers (thanks Eric Kripke). Also, the perspective changes quite a lot, but I'll try to make it easily identifiable as to who you're hearing from.
> 
> As always, reviews or just general comments are welcome!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Rain shattered hard against the window of another cheap motel room that housed the Winchesters as Sam and Dean sat, holed up with another case that became more and more twisted as they tried to unravel it. Night had fallen hours ago but the brothers worked on as the rain poured, ignorant of the hour and of the conditions of the outside world.

Supernatural beings didn’t stop for anything, and that included a clean-up of Heaven’s latest mess that the Winchesters had somehow gotten involved in, and so they put aside the bigger issues in order to save lives as they always did: the family business. 

In their concentration, they didn’t notice the sound of footsteps approaching their room, nor the way that thunder crashed loudly and suddenly when a knock hit against the hardwood that shielded them from the unforgiving cold of the outside world. 

Sam answered the door, and was surprised to find a man, six foot three inches with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, soaked to the bone and yet grinning like a madman. 

“Hello Sam”

///

He was used to the guns now, used to the mistrust and cruelty of the Winchesters whose help he so desperately needed. He would have preferred better circumstances, a less improvised vessel and a chauvinistic entrance but what humans said was true: you can’t have everything.

It was humiliating asking the brothers for help, but he tried for patience and humility. He predicted failure. 

“I’m not looking for Apocalypse 2.0” He promised first, tiredly, ignoring the habitual urge to work his silver tongue “I need help”

Dean, the older brother, laughed at him cruelly, lips pulling back in a snarl “Well that’s convenient isn’t it?”

He smiled without humour “It is” 

“What happened to your last vessel?” Sam, the smarter brother: always asking questions, looking for answers from the powerful people, asked.

He smiled with true glee then, hearing his true vessel, his literal other half, use his wonderful skills was a blessing on his tired ears “Nick was gone the minute I took you, this is Shane Roberts… Nice man, if a little troubled”

Sam sent him a look of disproval, and while the human had no place to be disappointed in him, he felt shame creep up on him and his smile faded slowly.

Dean looked to his brother briefly before turning to him again “Out with it”

“Heaven’s angels have fallen; I’d like to help them to get back on their feet”

///

The first thing Dean felt was distrust, then outrage. A quiet fury bubbled up inside of him, egging him on, urging him to rant and roar and rage at the dishevelled rebel in front of him, to immediately turn the fallen angel away. But, their aligned goals was reasonable temptation, and even though he knew that he was thinking about helping the angel that had started the apocalypse, he knew that the same angel wanted to help, and seemed legitimate about it as well.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” He asked with caution, slowly letting the gun in his hands lower to rest back in its holster.

“I have a few ideas, none of them are stone solid, but I feel that more minds will make quick work of the situation” the angel answered, he himself slowly relaxing, blue eyes training themselves on Dean in a solid, almost uncomfortable, gaze that was old for such a young face

Dean nodded jerkily, knowing that somewhere, deep down, that this was most likely one of his bad ideas.

He half hoped he was wrong.


End file.
